Through Light and Shadow
by RocketJones
Summary: Magneto is back and sents Pyro on a mission for a cure for the human disease.But this involves going back to Xavier's and meeting someone who would change his life.Kyro
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Pyro

The wind was speaking to him again. Saying his name. A small smile tugged upon his lips as he heard it. Even Mother Nature was acknowledging his presence. The lights soon began to dim as they always did and his room began to fill with darkness. Then at one point a flash of light bursts off. The light soon rose to as high as 5 feet before falling back down. John chuckled as he extinguishes the spark he created from rubbing metal pieces together. Ah if only he had his lighter…. He knew where it was but couldn't get it…

John Allerdyce was in prison.

Truth be told, it wasn such a bad place. He smirked as he remembered how he fooled the police. Removing the cure from the needle then poking it in his hand while lying on the ground motionless. Police officers believing he had been cured and posed no further threat swiftly arrested him. He even pretended to howl while touching a still burning cigar from an officer. That was two weeks ago. He knew that somewhere a court's verdict held his fate and if humankind was the way he always seen as since his birth he already knew the answer. Life imprisonment or worst, the death penalty. John merely scoffed at the thought though he knew it was justified. Murders, destruction of property, attacking officers and being the right hand man and golden boy of Magneto. Where was the old man now thought Pyro.

So why had he not escaped yet. At first, John thought it was because he wanted shelter. But no, hell, he could find any place to stay. Was it the food and drinks? Nope. He could steal that too. Then it hit John. Purpose. He was no longer subjected to Magneto, no drive or goal was set to him. He had nothing to fight for or to use his powers for other than survival. If only there was a sign…

He went to the side as John switched on a portable radio. As he was changing through the channels he heard a news broadcasts. Something about a science lab being broken into. An object stolen. And more importantly the steel safe holding the object was ripped apart and twisted in the most unlikely manner. John waited till the end. Then a smile began to form. Purpose. John got up and started rubbing metal pieces together. A flame soon erupted. Time for a little family reunion..

Two hours, a burned down prison, ten unconscious guards and a stolen car, John finally arrived at his destination. Midnight had fallen and the park was as dead as a cemetery. Only the sound of restless crickets broke the silence of the night. At a corner a chess table with a few pieces were let scattered on the table. But all of John's attention was on the man sitting near the table. A metal queen piece was floating almost fifteen inches above his hand.

" And here I thought that you were gone forever" said John smirking at the man.

" Patience is a virtue, Pyro. We only have to learn to wait to pick up the pieces before starting to play the game again"

" So enlighten me. It is obvious the cure didn't work permantly. But wat da hell did you need from the lab?" asked John

" The cure is permanent . It doesn't _cure_ us completely but simply lowers our powers to a level that makes us almost par with them. What I stole from the lab not only return back my powers. It gave me a plan. A new plan. One that could change humankind forever" cried Magneto

A plan? What kind? wondered John

" This _cure_ was the solution to the Mutant problem. They view us as the disease, the inferiors and took it upon their responsibility to save us from eternal doom. Now I plan to reverse that. I plan to create a cure not for us but for the humans themselves. I already have a group researching on it and we're missing something. That's where I need you Pyro.

Finally. A purpose was given.

"I need you to go back to Xavier institute. The current home of Leech, the key to the cure"

"What? Are you crazy? They kill me..hell I don't even think they give a damn about me. No way" cried John, his face aghast at the thought.

" My dear boy, you need to go back to Xavier bcos you need to retrieve for me a blood sample of Leech. More importantly, I need the chip."

"What chip?"

" There is a chip in which Leech keeps with him at all times.Its lodged into his brain by Worthington's scientists and doctors. It when placed in its machine which I already have retrieved reverses the actions of nanobots which are placed into the liquid which is injected into the bloodstream. This will then reverse the use of the liquid instead enhancing stored mutantic abilities causing humans to turn to mutants. But we need that chip"

"How the hell am I suppose to get to the guy grab a blood sample and ask him to divulge his most personal secret which he keeps in his head…..literally?"

" By being his friend. By getting close to his friends. With any luck he may have told them. I have managed to secure a photo of a person whom is probably his closest friend. She may be of use to us. Get close to her as well."

John took the photo from Magneto. In a flash, he knew whom he was looking at. It was the same girl he saw ice skating with Bobby when he sneaked a peek at Xavier's. The same one which brought Rogue much disgust as he saw her through her window. T he same one whom held Leech so close to her.

It was the picture perfect shot of nineteen year old Katherine Pryde.


	2. Author's Note

Author's note

Sorry I forgot to put this in…

Disclaimer- I do not own X Men or any of their characters….so pls don't sue me

Anyways Chapter Two is coming up real soon…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"She is beautiful"

"What!" thought John as reality started to crash in.

"Needless to say, she is the very solution to this problem. A chip lodged within Leech's brain would require top surgery from the most delicate of surgeons or…"

"The mutant power of phasing through the human skull" finished John.

Magneto smiled at his protégé. He often saw Pyro as his loyal soldier. Or a gullible servant. It made no difference to Magneto. Magneto was a man that felt no sorrow, love or even care for anyone. With the little exception of Xavier whom inside Magneto's heart was a little hurt at the death of his best former friend. Now without Xavier, mutants had lost a leader. Magneto would now take over the throne. He would give the mutants not only freedom but total control. It would take a loot of bloodshed but there were things you would di..

"So when do I start?" remarked John as he pulled Magneto back to earth

"Do you really think it's easy? Getting close to this girl would take time. _Patience._ Do you think that burning down the mansion and forcing this girl to do what you say is going to work?"

"How did you kn..?"

Magneto sighed. It was not hard to guess the things that John would do given such a mission. "John, you have to let her to do get it for you. You got to make her _want_ to get it for you. Make her invite you back to the school. Make her take it out for you. "

"What are you? Insane?... You think I'm Baldy? How the hell am I going to get into her mind and…

"Who said you have to get into her mind? Pyro, the strong attack the body. The wise attack the mind. But to get to this one, it requires neither. It's the heart. You have to make her like you. Be her friend. Get her trust. Get her to like you. Get her to..

"Love me", finished John as he stared incredulously at his master.

Magneto smiled. "I'll be waiting for your progress…." . He walked back towards the dark clump of trees and was engulfed in the darkness. Only a queen piece lying on the cold wet grass was a sign of his former presence.

Dawn was soon breaking and the chatter of early joggers awoke John from his thoughts. He ran as fast as he could until he reached an old dilapidated warehouse. An old mat lay among some abandoned crates and John went to rest there. There, on the cold hard mat and with spiders and ants crawling in sight, John returned back to his train of thought.

Get her to love me? But how? John knew what it was to fall in love. He himself had been at the center of a several girl crushes back in his heyday and had attracted both human and mutant teenage girls. But to love someone? Well its not really loving someone…It was pretending to love someone? John gave out a loud sigh. For the first time in his life John felt unconfident of himself. However, sleep soon overwhelms his problems and John fell asleep till the early hours of night.

A crash startled John back. Disgruntled, he struggle out of his mat and walked wearily to a window where the moonlight was coming through. John saw the mansion in the distance. As he looked closer, he could have sworn he saw a dark huge bird hovering on its roof. John grimaced at the thought of his mission as he ran out of the warehouse and onto the streets. Mission Impossible starts now thought John as he headed for the mansion.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The streets were busy that night.

Everywhere, people were running amok doing various activities ranging from heading to shopping malls to meeting friends at the bars. _Humans_, thought John in disgust. They had been his sole hatred, his worst enemy since he was young. His childhood was proof of that. John saw beggars living of the streets some with faces as young as thirteen. Runaway kids probably or even potential mutants. This was how he grew up before going to Xavier. A street fighter and one of the best thieves in his neighbourhood were essential to his own survival. His thoughts went to the humans again. None of them realized or was even remotely aware of his presence not only as a mutant but as an escaped felon. Perhaps this was better answered by the trenchcoat which he grabbed from a fool that fell asleep on the bench.

As John went forward, his eyes spied something that nearly gave his heart a start. It was a blue sports car with a dented bumper and a red streak across it. It was most definitely the car of Bobby Drake. He gazed upon the building next to the car. It read "Harold's Haven". Could it be possible…thought John as he went inside the club.

It was exactly what he pictured it would be. Deafening music, hot babes and a whole bunch of wild animals getting drunk. John grabbed a bottle of vodka from a drunken guy who looked to be revisiting his breakfast. He snatched a box of cigarettes from another guy whom was too busy ogling at the band's guitarist boobs to notice anything else. John positioned himself on a stool while lighting his cigarette without using a lighter. He soon scanned the floor for his former mates.

True enough, he saw Bobby and Rogue dancing in the center of the floor. He grimaced as Rogue held hands with Bobby without any sort of protection. Peter and Jubilee were also there but were in rather different positions. Peter tried awkwardly to follow the dance moves of his fellow dancers while Jubilee was getting it on with every male there was to offer. John soon fell his eyes on a rather short girl with brown hair tied up wearing a sweater looking rather dazed on the table.

Kitty Pryde it seems was either a hard core addict of alcohol or was too shy to dance and was substituting her time there with many glasses of wine. She sighed and laid her head on the table with a strand of hair falling in front of her face. This prompted her to blow it away time and time again. It was perhaps then that something developed in John's heart. John felt intrigued by her as he gazed into her brown eyes. Her pink lips which now form a rather sad half smile almost made John want to touch it. John just stared at her, oblivious to the music being played or the gang that just entered the club.

His cigarettes were finishing. John suddenly realized as he gazes into his almost empty packet. It had been God knows how many hours he was looking at Kitty. His eyes turned up again as he returned to watching her only to realized her absence. His eyes found her walking with two guys towards the back door that leads to an alley.

"Where am I?" cried Kitty as she awoke from her daze.

"In heaven my love. With the angels. We come to rescue you isn't that right Lucas?"

Lucas, a tall man with red hair and a slight moustache nodded in his direction but his eyes were fixed onto her studying her body as if sizing her up for a meal. Suddenly, Kitty had a sense she knew what was happening. Fear gripped her as she started to struggle. She tried to phase but unfortunately for her she was much too dizzy.

"Please…..please no….Bobby…. Rogue…anyone" whimpered Kitty as they tore apart a clothing like wild animals. Tears dripped down her face as she felt her world crashing down on her once more. Suddenly, screams were heard piercing through the night. But as Kitty long had a history of, not screams of frenzied joy but of terror. The temperature she felt was getting considerably warmer before she lost consciousness.

John hated rapists. He could stand even murderers but rapists were out of the line for him. He knew all about them. When he saw Kitty, anger flared in his eyes. Not only because he hated mutants and hated seeing a fellow enemy mutant but a mutant nonetheless getting such treatment from the vilest living organisms on God's Green Earth but he also knew what it was like to be the that position when he was young. Literally and figuratively.

"You're the angels? Well this devil is about to crash the party"

"Who the hell are you?" cried Lucas while nursing his arm.

"I'm the ticket seller. I'm giving you a one way ticket to your afterlife"

The other guy tried to sneak behind John. But John could sense the cigarette ashes on his jacket. With one swift move, he hit him at the solar plexus before launching him towards the ground. Lucas tried to spear him but John used his momentum and rammed him to the wall. His cigar fell onto some beer bottles and immediately catches fire. John gave a swift kick down the other guy's head before advancing on to Lucas. Lucas grabbed a burning plank and used it to hit John. Instead John caught it in his hand and held it there for as long as it took for the guy to turn pale.

"What are you?" stammered Lucas.

"I'm fireproof, baby. You're not" replied John with a smirk.

John let the flames take control and let it spread all over Lucas. Lucas screamed, fell over and started rolling before getting up and howling off into the road. John looked down at Kitty Pryde. She laid there, hair covering her face and arms and legs bunched up together like a little girl afraid of the dark. John lay down beside her and wiped off excess tears on the face. John sighed before picking her up and heading off towards the mansion.

John stopped at a bench close to the mansion. He laid Kitty on the bench and placed his trench coat around her, giving her warmth. He placed her head onto his lap. Suddenly, something unexpected happened. Kitty curled up and smiled while snuggling on John's lap. John looked nervous and started patting her head. After several long minutes he stopped and consigned the rest of the night, looking at her. Just looking.

Kitty awoke as daybreak penetrated her eyes. Dazed and confused, she tried to recall last night's events and remembered how she was nearly raped. _Nearly_. Someone had saved her. But who? Suddenly she felt her pockets. Inside was a note. It read 8 PM. Tonight.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"8? Tonight? Cmon Kitty, you don't even know who this guy is. What makes you trust him?"

"Well Bobby, I kind of owe him a favor..."

"What kind of FAVOR?"

Kitty just kept silent. Of course she hadn't told Bobby. He would probably blow his top. Ever since the incident, all Kitty ever did was keeping quiet. She knew she could trust this guy. There was something about him that felt familiar. Something from her past…

"KITTY. Hello…Bobby here" cried Bobby exasperated

"What? Stop disturbing me Bobby. And considering that my supposedly best friends in the world sort of…uhh...I don't know… ABANDONED me…."

"Look, for the millionth time, I am sorry. We all are. I'm just worried you know, this guy may take advantage of you. He might be an escaped convict or something" said Bobby

"You have no idea..." whispered Kitty as she disappeared into the halls.

-

-

-

Kitty found a quiet spot near the hose at the garden. As she lay there, her eyes began to close and yet she forced them opened. The nightmares will come back she thought. Ever since Alcatraz, her world was filled with nothing but horror and misery. The loss of her mentor, the loss of Bobby's love when he found Rogue had been cured, and the near loss of her virginity. Everyday, she read the papers of some mutant being either beaten up or killed by locals. Tension had run high since that fateful night and the happy world of Katherine Pryde filled with books, knowledge and ambition was slowly but surely being destroyed. Tears fell down her cheeks. That seems to be almost natural now she thought.

"Why are you crying?" said Leech as he suddenly appeared round the corner.

"Oh it's nothing…really" replied Kitty forcing a smile. Leech sat down next to her and began looking at her with a great deal of concern. He wanted to say something but thought half way before patting his hand on her shoulder. "Oh come on, lets go play some basketball" she cried as she grabbed Leech's hand and pulled him to the court.

-

-

-

"I'm worried "cried Ororo as she looked upon the TV screen. Logan was sitting on the chair nearby, growling as he sharpened both his claws against each other.

"I knew he wasn't cured. How the hell can they put him in a cell where almost everything is combustible?" growled Logan as he shoved his chair to the floor.

"Well, it's too late now. I men look two men were found, with huge second and third degree burns on their body. John probably cajoled them into a brawl. We need not worry too much about him. Pyro likes to attract attention to himself and this will no doubt lead to his capture. I mean it's not like he has some take over the world mission to carry out..." cried Ororo inserting a bit of hope

"No, that would be Magneto and by seeing what has happened, I do feel that my suspicions are valid." said Hank McCoy whom entered the room in a bustling manner.

"Yeah, Stitch here is right" (drew a humph from Hank). "A robbery in which metal is torn apart and with the return of his right hand man, it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. Magneto is back" said Logan in a threatening manner.

"Even so, we must not jump to conclusions. Magneto would take time to rethink his plans and with the Brotherhood destroyed, I don't think we would be seeing a lot of him anyways and Pyro…well…he will probably be taken out by local authorities" replied Ororo in a tone with an air of finality.

"Yes, our men in blue" added Hank. Logan and Ororo stared at him.

"Err... no pun intended"

-

-

-

"Well Pyro, how are things with little Miss Kitty going?" asked Magneto as he placed a rook towards the king.

"I saved her life. She slept on me. End of story" cried John while eliminating the threat of a rook with a bishop.

"Remember our goal. You have got off to a good start but without commitment to the cause and I mean full commitment and concentration, it would have been in vain. Remember patience is a virtue. Don't rush her. Befriend her. Gain her trust." Said Magneto as his queen continued her killing spree with a rook.

"What do you take me for? I know what to do." said John as he placed his pawn to the other side automatically bringing back a queen.

John felt frustrated. He knew that he always gave 110 to everything Magneto tells him to do and now it seems that Magneto's trust in him was wavering. However, it could also be another part. A part that was nagging in his head ever since he watched Kitty at the club. On the bench. Her hair swirling on her face. Her pink lips which were almost begging to be kis….WHAT was he thinking? John yelled out a frustrated roar and left his seat without saying a word. He then started towards the mansion.

Magneto smiled. It was one that you knew he was keeping or holding something back. He moved his knight to eliminate the queen. It was essential to dispose of keys after they had been used to unlock doors towards his future. He moved the other bishop to dispose of his knight. Sometimes sacrifices of your own behalf have to be made for the good of the agenda. He then moved his queen forward. _Checkmate_. Magneto then looked towards John whom was disappearing into the horizon.

_In chess and war, the pawns go first._

-

-

-

Kitty looked at her clock. It was a quarter to eight. She grabbed a sweater and phased through the corridor. Seeing no one in sight, she made her way out to the hallway and out to the garden before setting out towards the bench.

-

-

-

Bobby and Warren were playing poker at the kitchen when Bobby spied Kitty out at the lawn.

"Okay, you know the drill. Follow her and tell me all later" said Bobby as he forced a twenty dollar bill into Warren's hand

"Why can't you go?"

"Are you nuts? Rogue will kill me" said Bobby as he left. Warren shrugged before getting outside and spreading his wings.

-

-

-

Kitty made her way to the bench before sitting down and pulling out her book to read while waiting. Sweat started coming down as she scrapped her shoes on the ground. What if Bobby was right? What if he was a...thought Kitty as she waited anxiously to see her hero from last night. Suddenly, the street lamp started to flicker before going out completely. In the darkness, Kitty trembled as she looked aimlessly into the night. Suddenly, the light started to come out at such high brightness that it partially blinded Kitty. Then a voice spoke with an air of cockiness. Kitty eyes widened as she heard it almost instantly recognizing it.

"Hello, Kitten" said John Allerdyce

Author's note- Thank you for all the reviews. I will keep on updating this story by trying to make each chapter longer than the last.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sometimes in your life, you're faced with moments you have absolutely no idea what you are going to do next. Like seeing your best friend's boyfriend making out with your other best friend. Or a friend whom lives in a broken home and keeps asking you for money. Or when you meet an enemy whom wanted to kill you no less than a month ago now come out of the blue to save your life.

Kitty Pryde was flabbergasted. Part of her wanted to kill this man for the fact that he was her enemy yet another side of her wanted to embrace him for saving her life. She stood there standing blindly at John while only one word escaped her lips. " Pyro" said Kitty

" In the flesh, Kitten. And proud of it" said John, smirking and cocky as usual.

"I…I…er….wanted….to". Kitty tried to talk but the shock of seeing John was still all over her.

"I know and you don't have to. You're welcome" said John as he fished into his jacket for a cigarette. He pulled it out and almost in an instant, it started to burn and smoke started rising. John then let out a breath of smoke before looking at Kitty again." Its my pleasure to be taking care of little girls "cried John as he gave a huge sneer towards Kitty

Kitty's blood began to boil. "Little girl…well, I knew you hadn't change, _Pyro. _You may have saved my life but you're still as despicable as before"

"Oh...those harsh words. Oh it got me good through the heart." John said as he faked a knife going into his chest. "Come on, Kitten. I did say you're welcome but I still want the magic word. I let you on a little hint. It starts with a T"

"Why..." cried Kitty as she started studying John. He obviously stole that shirt as there is no way he could have bought it, she thought. Oh and looks like he went back to that nice long centre parting for his hair.

"Why? Why not? You were in trouble and I seeing thy fair maiden is in need of my services, rush down and saved you from impending doom" John exclaimed while still keeping his smile locked towards Kitty. John then turned and started to walk down the path.

"You know, they'll be looking for you." Kitty said as she raced to follow him down the brightly lit path filled with the noise of crickets and of rustling trees

"Who?"

"The police. Hello, you're a wanted mutant" Kitty said while shaking her head in disbelief. John merely laughed and proceeded to kick pebbles off the path while stealing glances at Kitty.

"They can try. I doubt anyone from the law enforcement going to find me unless someone lets on about my whereabouts. And I know you're not about to do that" John said.

"And why not?" Kitty cried while folding her arms. Her brown hair which was tied back had a strand fall back on her face. She blew it away impatiently as she waited for an answer. His cigarette shone and John let out a puff of smoke before answering.

"I just saved your life"

-

-

-

Warren was flapping his wings silently as he saw Kitty from the distance. He flew low and treaded on soft grass before running silently from tree to tree. He peered at the boy whom Kitty was talking to. Okay it really is a boy thought Warren. Well Bobby is going to get angry about this. On closer inspection, he looked deeper at the guy. The blond hair, that cocky voice and that sneer all lead to Warren recognizing John at once. Well, he thought. This will probably make Bobby even madder.

-

-

-

"John, can I ask you something." Kitty asked. John simply nodded back. "Why did you leave us?"

This answer to Kitty's question was simple to John. When he first took it upon himself to change sides and go with Magneto at Alkali Lake, he knew it was the right thing to do for himself. John hated humans due to his past and he felt that humans should all be exterminated. "Because Baldy was boring. And I needed to take action rather than just talk" John said as his smile widen.

"So you really think you made the right choice?"

John sighed as his smile vanished. He threw his cigarette onto the ground, extinguishing it. Why was it so hard for people to understand? "Look okay, don't go all goody two shoes and telling me what's right for me. I was never mean to be wear spandex and save the day. I thought I could… for a while… but then I realized it was never mean to be. I will never be an X man". John proceeded to put his hand into his pockets and fell onto the path, lying on the grass.

Kitty looked at him, wondering what was going through his mind. She studied him closely. Yes, he was the classic example of a boy whom took on the "bad boy" personality. Yes, he was cocky and confident of what he did. But Kitty knew more. She knew that deep down in his heart, John was hiding something. They always do. John was suffering in his heart and in a weird sort of way, Kitty could relate to it. Kitty just sighed and laid her head next to John.

"You know… I never really know you that well when I was with you guys. You always struck me as the bookworm type. You know the brightest girl in school" John said as he looked up into the starry sky.

"I wasn't that smart. I hang out, you know. Slack off sometimes." retaliated Kitty which brought back a smile to John's lips. "And I do recall someone whom always glances upon my papers during each test"

That brought a laugh to John. "Oh come on, I was never a dork like you."

Kitty laughed at him before hitting him playfully over and over again. John merely laughed while pretending to shield himself.

"Oh it's that how you want to play…" John launched himself at Kitty, giving her tickle after tickle. Kitty shrieked before laughing hard and rolling away from him on the grass while John continued his pursuit of her. In the distance, Warren glared hard at the two teens laughing and rolling about playfully in the grass. Warren flew off back towards the mansion as fast as he could without being seen.

-

-

-

John and Kitty finally stopped as both were panting loudly, gasping for breath. Both suddenly fell silent as they looked up at the sky filled with stars shining brightly from millions of miles away.

"Okay Kitty, if you're so smart, what that's constellation right there" pointed John to a cluster of stars.

"That's the Big Dipper."

"And that?"

"That's Orion's belt"

"Wow, you really are a dork"

"Shut up, Allerdyce" Kitty said as she looked at John. "Too bad there are no shooting stars tonight"

John turned to face her. Man, she looked beautiful . "You want one?"

"Huh?.. Yeah I like one. But there's none in the sky and HMmph" Kitty cried as John placed his hand over her mouth. He then took out a lighter and filled his palm with an orb of fire. He let it grow bigger and bigger till it was the size of a car. He soon let it rise higher and higher..

Kitty had removed her mouth from John's grasp. Part of her wanted to tell him off but the other more powerful half directed her eyes upwards. It was a most majestic sight. The great ball of fire rose higher and higher, leaving a streak of flame behind as it rose through the atmosphere. Not taking her eyes off the sight, she spoke "Hey John,"

"Yeah?" said John as he looked at her.

"Thank you"

John smiled.

-

-

-

It was past midnight when she returned. Kitty phased through the main door before phasing up to her floor. She then faced through her bed room door and reached out for the lights. As she switched them on, she turns around and gave a gasp. In front of her were Warren and Bobby.

"Well, how was the family reunion said Bobby, his eyes flaring.


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update. I was too busy at work. I will continue to update as quickly as possible. Here is the next chapter. Thank you for being so patient.

-

-

-

**Chapter 6**

"That's none of your business, Bobby" Kitty said as she removed her jacket. She faked a yawn and pretended to droop her eyelids. "It's late and …."

"WHY DA HELL DID YOU SEE HIM!" Bobby roared his eyes full of anger and disgust. Kitty cowered. Bobby always seems like a nice jovial guy but now…

"Don't you know who he is? Pyro? Hello… the guy whom tried to kill us one month ago! Who has killed by the way, innocent people. Not to mention he runs in leagues with Magneto! He's on the freaking news for being a wanted criminal and is on the top of the FBI's most wanted list! By God, Kitty, it thought that being the top girl means you would have more sense than to be friends with that jerk!"

"He is a friend." Said Kitty. Fear which a moment ago had been replaced by anger. It was one thing to insult John even though what Bobby said was true but to imply she was stupid..

"He WAS a friend. But he became an enemy when he left us and will stay and enemy until.."

"Until he saves my life from being raped" finished Kitty.

Anger in Bobby's heart was now replaced by confusion, concern and a little fear.

"Raped? When? Where? Kitty why didn't you tell us?"

" Oh right. This is a subject I simply love to blurt out to everybody." Replied Kitty sarcastically. "Yes, raped. At the bar. While you were out snogging the hell out of your precious Rogue, I was being violated and humiliated behind." Tears welled up in Kitty's eyes as she said this.

Bobby motioned for Warren, whom had just been staring quietly at the two of them all this time, to leave the room. Then, he guided Kitty to the bed and placed a hand across her back. Kitty soon started crying and told Bobby everything. Bobby kept silent all this while and by his eyes, Kitty knew Bobby had as much hatred for those almost rapists as John had.

"I think it's best if we never talk about this again. And let whatever happen tonight just stay between you, Warren and me." pleaded Kitty while showing her best sad face.

Bobby gave a loud sigh. After what seemed like a decade to Kitty, he suddenly gave a small smile and said "Sure."

Kitty gave him a little hug. "Thank you, Bobby"

"Yeah sure. Besides, imagine what Logan would do to me if he found out I hadn't been looking out for you? He would skin me alive. Literally."

Bobby and Kitty both shared a laugh. Then Bobby proceeded to get up but before he left the room, Bobby turned his head round and gave one last serious look.

"John only thinks of himself. That's why he left us, Kitty. He broke our hearts once and if you give him this second chance, he's going to do it again"

-

-

-

"Well Metal Man, the fish has fallen for the hook. Looks like the line is coming soon before I drop the sinker" John cried as he lit yet another cigarette.

"Where do you get that suit?" said Magneto, not really paying attention to John. He was too busy fixing a gear using tools he made move through the air aimlessly. Of course, why would he want to do work like a pathetic human? he thought.

John let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, I stole it okay. Why the heck do you even care? I am getting to her. She may be one hard cookie but John will crack her. I should get this mission done in two weeks tops..."

"That's nice Pyro"

"..and I will make her get to Leech and then I'll get Leech..."

"That's nice Pyro"

".. and she won't be able to resist me. Her pink lips..."

"That's nice Pyro"

"Will pour out the secrets out of her brown hair and into my hands"

"as they did last night when you were canoodling with her at the park" replied Magneto with a hint of anger

John froze. How the hell did he know what we were doing unless he spied on…

"No, I was not spying on you. The whole world did. I was the only one whom apparently realized what was going on."

Magneto flung a newspaper onto the floor. The headline read "GREAT BALL OF FIRE RISES FROM CENTRAL PARK. ARE WE ALONE?" And in the top corner was a small yet barely noticeable picture of a teen couple close to each other with the boy's hand being outstretched.

-

-

-

"What do you make of this, Ororo?" said Logan as he concentrated on the article. As he sipped morning coffee. "Aliens, hah. More like mutants to me." Logan then looked at storm with a glimmer of hope and for a few seconds Storm wondered why before realizing whom he was implying to.

"She's gone Logan. And its one battle even the Phoenix won't be rising from the ashes"

"Okay, fine. But I don't know what else it could be" replied Logan with a gruff.

"Whatever it could be, it happened to close to the school. I begin to fear for the student's safety."

Logan and Ororo talked in hushed tones as Kitty peeked from behind a pillar. She had heard everything and ran off to her room making a mental note to tell John when she saw him. Bobby saw her out of the corner of his eye and as he went down for another kiss with Rogue, his heart started to burn a little with hate and jealousy?

-

-

-

"You could have been seen. Are you really that stupid?"

"So what.? I got the job done."

" That's not the point. You're methods attract far too much attention then we need be. Silently but effective. That's how we operate"

"Yeah well it's not my style. I do what I like to do"

"Really, it's that why you stare at her so much?"

John froze again. Was Magneto getting at what he was beginning to understand?

"Do you like seeing her pink lips move?"

John kept silent.

"Do you like how her hair keeps falling in front of her face?"

John kept silent.

"Do you envision yourself to be the one to put her hair back in place?"

John kept silent.

"Do you start to show feelings for her?"

"It's what you wanted, right?" said John finally. "For me to love her"

"Pretend to love her, my boy! PRETEND! Not love."

"Well that's exactly what I am doing" said John. However, when he said that, his heart suddenly gave a little ache. He knew what it was. It was that annoying little sensation when he got ever time he told a lie.

"Kitty means nothing to me"

John took one last puff and threw his cigarette butt down. He gave one last glare to Magneto before, heading out silently.

Magneto proceeded with his work as his tools started to work again by themselves. He smiled at his handiwork. "Soon, Pyro you will learn the ways of women. They can glorify or destroy you in a second" he muttered to himself

"You must not lose sight of the goal. You will be victorious."

Magneto then proceeded to look out to the horizon and saw John's shadow lingering there.

"By sheer will."

Magneto then turned to a 24 hr security camera on the wall. He gave a curt smile.

"Or by mine"

-

-

-

John proceeded to walk outside around the park as he waited for Kitty. Then he saw her running towards him in a great rush. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her and brought her into a brown Mustang at the side of the road

Kitty whom had been extremely surprised by this looked at John and was about to say something before her mind and the car engine starting stopped her. She fastened her seatbelt before saying, "So John Allerdyce of the most wanted in the FBI top ten list,

Where are you taking me tonight?"

John gave her a big smile before lighting a cigarette.

"Where ever life takes us, Katherine Pryde" before hitting the accelerator and speeding off into the night.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

-

-

-

"So where are we going, John? I have a curfew, you know" said Kitty as she and John rode along a quiet lane with only rustling of trees beside them giving sound. The hustle and bustle of the streets and its flashing lights were far left behind as John had drove for more than an hour.

John smiled at her and continued to look forward. Kitty placed her hand on her chin and continued to look out. Her X Men radar sense was telling to get out, to phase away from this man whom for all she know was going to kidnap her. She blew a strand of hair out of her face as she sat huffily looking out the window.

There, she was doing it again, he thought. Her pink lips look awfully tempting and her hair blowing with the wind made her look petite and…cute. No! Got to get that thought out of my head! She just someone Magneto needs to use.

"Magneto." Muttered John angrily under his breath

"What was that, John?"

"Nothing."

Kitty gave him a look before getting back to looking out the window.

John gave a sigh of relief. John then looked at Kitty, staring at her intently. Kitty suddenly turned and their eyes met. And for that few seconds, John felt something he had never felt in his entire life. It was as if he had found another purpose. Not in any way similar to Magneto's. No, there was something wonderful about this one as he stared deeply into Kitty's hazel eyes. Then, the car gave a lurch and Kitty blushed deeply before promptly turning away.

Screw, Magneto thought John. Tonight would be for John Allerdyce.

-

-

-

"We're here." Said John bluntly as he pulled the clutch while braking the car. The sudden stop causes Kitty to yelp with shock while she half phased through the seat. She staggered up onto her seat and stared out into the night. What laid before her sight was simply one of the most beautiful things in her life.

It was a stream which led to the lake. The lake was surrounded with trees except for an area of grass with flowers blooming. Perhaps the lake was the most magnificent sight. Its dark deep presence had a touch of peaceful element to it and the stars and moonlight reflected onto it made it a truly amazing sight,

"It's beautiful." Kitty said.

"I know." Said John as he stared towards the lake. Kitty looked at him. John in his suit had his hands in his pocket while letting the wind blow his hair. His face however was no longer the smirking cocky one she had been so used to seeing in the past and now it was simply….pleasant. He looked helpless and yet as seen by his small smile, he knew what gave him happiness. In that moment, he looked…. Handsome.

"I used to go here" said John as he laid on the patch of grass overlooking the lake. Kitty startled by her thoughts and unsure if he had noticed laid down beside him.

"Here?"

"Yes. It was my favourite place ever since I ran from home"

"Oh." Kitty thought as she looked at him. John stared back at her. "Why did you leave home?"

"Same reason I left the X Men. I didn't fit in. My dad was a drunken punk who would beat up on me everyday. My mom… left me when I was born."

"My parents hated my mutation too." Said Kitty, trying to console John. But John with a haunting look in his eyes, merely continued his story.

"This was before I learn of mine, Kitty. I was beaten down hard on every limb on my body. And that's not all. I was put into this room that was so dark that my only source of light was my lighter."

"Then what happen when you found out of your powers..."

John merely looked at her for awhile, causing Kitty to wonder if she had sad something wrong

"Ever wondered why your powers are what they are?"

"Huh?"

"Like why you can phase through anything. Or why Magneto controls metal while Xavier controls minds"

Kitty shooked her head and curiosity was starting to build in her. What was John trying to get at...?

"Look. You're shy girl right. I mean no offence you're an A grade student but you tend to keep to yourself right? And doesn't your power help you do that? To escape from the clutches of the world."

"Yeah but…"

"And Xavier always trying to help bridge understanding between the mutants and humans. That's why he can control minds. And what about Magneto. He always wants to revolutionize the world, to take over the titans of industries and during his time and even now, metal was the foundation for industry and for technology, a symbol of ruling the world with an iron fist. Literally"

"Okay…" Kitty said as she pondered over his thoughts. " And same to you being able to control fire which is a symbol of intense passion and of destruction of everything within its path ,not caring for anything which gets in its way" Kitty said while John, for a moment, show his cocky smile and face. But just as fast, his face grew somber.

"Yes and No"

"No?"

" When I was young, Kitty. I was locked up in the cellar. It was so dark that I could never even see a glimpse of light. I gave up hope of living Kitty. You have no idea what it was like, the beatings, the humiliation, the…" John let a tear drop from his cheek as he reminisce his past. He gripped Kitty's hand tightly. Then he whispered. " My old man was a drunk angry man. Sometimes in his state he even…" John points to his body

"Oh." Realization dawned onto Kitty and suddenly a wave of sympathy engulfs her. Maybe this was why he saved her that night. Because he knew what it was like to be…

"My life soon filled with darkness both literally and figuratively. And then something amazing happen. My dad left his lighter on the table one day and I stole it. And I wished and wished for that source of light to be the guide in my life. In the darkness, I felt it grow bigger until I realize I could control it. It was that very day. I realized I was a mutant. It was the happiest day of my life and what I did to my dad later only sweetened the deal. And I was free, free as a man can be from life"

Kitty kept silent. John had just confided his lifestory to her and she had absolutely no idea what to say. John or Pyro was indeed a bad guy but that was due to a bad past.So did that make John good? Clearing her throat, she tried to change the subject.

"Well, I certainly want to escape my life sometimes." Kitty said as she looked at John

John suddenly flashed her a smile. "Let's do it now. Come let's go for a swim" he said as he suddenly grabbed her and carried her towards the lake.

-

-

-

"JOHN!" cried Kitty in warning as she felt herself nearing the lake. She wanted to phase out but something about his touch made her want to stay there forever. John pulled her into the lake and soon she felt the blue water rushing to her face wetting every part of her body and clothing. "John! You idiot! Don't think you can get away with that!"

"I already have!" said John as he cannonball into the lake. It immediately sents splashes to Kitty's face wetting her even more and making her even angrier. "John, have you gone insane? I have no other clothing and I am wet. How the hell am I going to go home looking like this! I have no idea.."

"Kitty, shut up and enjoy" yelled John as he playfully swatted water at her

" I can't have fun in my wet clothes and furthermore.."

"Kitty, didn't you say you wanted to escape the world? Don't you want to know what it feels like? To let go and be free? Well lets just enjoy this and forget about them. Come on what say you"

John flashed her a mischievous grin and Kitty couldn't help but grin back.

"Okay but I warned you I am a whiz at this" said Kitty as she sent a barrage of splashes onto John.

The two teens were screaming and laughing having the time of their lives as they forget everything that surrounded them. Then after what seemed like a lifetime, they treaded to the grass and Kitty proceeded to lay down. John, went to the car, and proceeded to turn on the radio.

"…hey, hey! To all our listeners out there! Thanks for being on my all nite long show with me, David Twohill, and this is a song which has been generating quite a lot of attention lately. Its called Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol and.."

-

-

-

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

John laid down beside Kitty as they both gazed up into the stars

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

John moved his hand slowly to take Kitty's into his. She turned and looked and smiled at him. John smiled back

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Her hair was glistening in the moonlight. A drop trickled down her face. John raised his hand and wiped it off her face. Kitty blushed.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

John let out a sigh. "Kitty.." he began but Kitty placed her finger on his lips.

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

She was simply stunning beyond words, thought John. He is simply gorgeous thought Kitty. But both kept silent

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

" Kitty. I need to ask you something." Said John but Kitty hushed him again, perhaps already knowing the answer.

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"John only thinks of himself… He broke our hearts once and if you give him this second chance, he's going to do it again" Kitty remembered what Bobby said. Yet she did not care

"Pretend to love her, my boy! PRETEND! Not love" John remembered what Magneto said. Yet he did not care

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

John and Kitty looked at each other before nearing closer and closer. In the back, the moonlight was reflected off the car onto them

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

John cupped her face as he moved forward to her lips. Kitty closed her eyes as she let her lips touch him. Both simply were lost in the moment.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

They broke apart yet they didn't look away. John gazed deeply into Kitty's hazel eyes hoping to see no objection. She grinned. There was none.

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

John then had a brief momentary lapse and thought back to his mission. Kitty thought back to her life. They were from two different worlds. But as John looked at Kitty and Kitty looked back and John, both gave a smile. They knew and didn't give a care as their heads headed back towards each other.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

They did

-

-

-


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Enjoying yourself?"

Kitty gave a loud sigh. My god, when is Bobby going to give it up? She had been seeing John for the past couple of months and still good old Bobby gave her the same warning as he gave before. John is not to be trusted. He is a lying son of a bitch that probably starts stabbing her in the back and smashing her heart to smithereens before dumping her and never seeing her again.

"Bobby, Horses. Hold em tight"

"But.. Katherine.. John… I know him"

"Yes and so do I."

"Not the way I do. Come on Kitty he was my best pal here at the Institute. He and I used to rock this place down. I know everything there is to know about John. Trust me on this"

"I do, Bobby. But I also trust John. Come on he's my friend"

"You mean, _boyfriend_"

Kitty started to blush. Sure she and John had an intimate relationship. But he never called her his girlfriend. Maybe she should make it official on their nex..

KITTY!!

Kitty looked up. She saw the face of a young bald boy staring back at her. She realized she hadn't been spending much time with Leech as she would have wanted. Blame John for that.

"Hey, Jimmy"

-

-

-

-

"My, my…. You really do like this girl don't you"

"What you talking bout?" started John as he lighted a cigarette while shifting his leather jacket on himself. He kicked down an old chair to pieces before lighting the wood to warm himself. Magneto on the other hand was sitting on a metallic chair and table and was looking through some papers that were in his hand.

"I mean… You've been going out with this girl for many many times and yet I see no sign of progress. You're aren't forgetting the goal are you?"

"Of course not."

"John , John. You need to understand something. Even if you are in love, love will destroy you. Do you think this story has a happy ending? Do you think that you can stay with her forever? You're a pure blood killer and a mutant so dangerous that both the humans and the mutants fear you. You will be persecuted, hated and condemned by society. You already made your choices. This is how the path leads…"

John felt his heart fall. He already knew of course what Magneto was going to say but even then his heart cannot accept it.

" I should have known. You're weak.."

"WHAT??"

"Weak. You are no longer the mutant I thought you were. I pictured you as a king fighting for our race. Fighting for the rights of mutants and instead you are willing to let our mutant race down because you fell in love. How selfless of you.."

" I'm not weak and I know what I'm doing.. Have I ever failed you before?"

" Have you ever fell in love before? No …"

" I know what I'm doing. I do whatever it takes. I'm doing what you ask me to do. And trust me when it is over.."

" You'll do what? Eliminate her? You couldn't even break her heart.."

" I do whatever I have to… for what's right"

"Yes for the greater good…"

John fell down to his seat and just looked up sighing. Magneto watched the boy carefully. Yes I do believe he's got it thought Magneto. He strolled to where John sat and put his hand on John's shoulder.

" John, you must understand. Whatever she means to you, you need to put your priorities in place. You need to be focused my boy. For the greater good. Oh are you telling me you let what happen to you in your childhood to be forgiven and allow it to happen again. Are you telling me what your father did was right?"

John got up and stared at Magneto in the eye. He then let fire grow in his right hand and kept tossing the flame back and forth from his right hand to his left.

"No…"

"Then what say you?"

" Kitty is nothing to me. She is a pawn just like those idiots at Alcatraz. I kiss her, then love her, then use her, then play with her, then dump her, then leave her and finally I will forget her. I will save mutantkind for the greater good. That's how Pyro plays his game. Game over"

Magneto gave a slight applause "Wonderful my boy. Can you get the car running? I need to get a certain item from a certain labatory down Scotts Lane. I could use your expertise…"

"But I got a date with Kitty.."

"This will only take awhile…"

John headed outside to the car. Magneto smiled while then using his powers to bring the table to his feet. He lifted the papers and underneath it was a small laptop. Magneto began playing a video clip. He smiled

_Kitty is nothing to me. She is a pawn just like those idiots at Alcatraz _Well isn't that ironic thought Magneto. The pawn calling the pawn a pawn.

Yes Pyro will succeed. He would make sure of it

"Game Over.."

-

-

-

-

Bobby looked at his watch. Where is that idiot? He had been waiting for over fifteen minutes. Where's Warren . I'm going to kick him in the a..

"HI, Bobby.."

"Where have you been…"

"Up."

"Look Warren, we're going to be late. You do remember the plan don't you"

"Yeah I know, Spy on Kitty and John. Wait till they leave. Kick John's ass. Threaten him to leave Kitty alone"

"Good"

"Can I just ask you one question?"

"What?"

"Is this about Kitty or about you?"

Bobby hesistated and looked at Warren in the eye. Warren gave him a quizzical look and just walked ahead of him leaving him to his thoughts.

-

-

-

" John, Stop it!!" cried Kitty as John began poking her in the ribs. "John, you know perfectly well…"

"Come on Kitty, just tell me. Who did you have a crush on at the Institute?"

"I told you, Proffesor X"

"And I said there was no way that you…oh never mind…"

John walked down the lane leaving Kitty on the bench. Kitty just stared at him not knowing what was going on. After a few seconds, she ran up to him. John sensing she was catching up began to walk faster and faster. After a few hundred yards, he slowed down before suddenly turning around and enveloping Kitty into his arms for a kiss.

"Kitty, I was wondering could I see Jimmy?"

"What?"

"Look I need to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"Well you see when I was in the Brotherhood, Magneto had many secrets. One of them involved a tracking chip that Mystique disguised as a doctor managed to surgically implant it inside Leech's so that we could track down where he was. That chip was never removed by us as you know what happen at Alcatraz."

"Yes but what good is it now? I mean Magneto is gone"

"Is he? Kitty you can say what you want about the guy but you have to admit he's a very clever and dangerous mutant. That cure that he was shot with, I doubt if he hasn't found a way to reverse it. And what if the cure to his condition right now relies on Leech and he and he alone has the control to track down Leech's movement. Kitty either way we must remove that chip"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"

"I didn't know if I could trust you and besides I only just thought of it."

"Wait, we must tell Logan and Storm. They know…" but Pyro cut her off

"Yeah right!! How did you get the information they ask? You been seeing John?! Kitty that man is a wanted criminal. How could you do this?"

"OK fine but I don't know what to do"

"Look all I need is to see Leech, You can use that phasing power of yours to get the chip without even hurting him. We can do this, Kitty"

"Together?" said Kitty as she hugged him tightly

"Yeah. Together" said Pyro as he hugged her tightly thinking of what he had to do.

-

-

-

-

" Man he sure runs fast," panted Bobby as he ran after John whom was now entering an abandoned warehouse.

" Ok ok, lets just do this.." said Warren and both of them proceeded to enter the building.

"Where did he go?" said Bobby as he and Warren both looked around. It was dark and quiet, almost too quiet thought Warren. Suddenly a huge metal spade hit him and all he could see was the empty darkness.._Bobby _thought Warren before realizing that Bobby was that hit him.

"Sorry, Warren. This is personal."


End file.
